I love you baby, but I am a monster
by Aneki-chan
Summary: ¿me amaras a pesar de ser un mounstro? esa es la pregunta que se hace sasuke, que sera respondida en el transcurso de la historia. por ahora es cortito sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masais kishimoto XD algo, esto tiene algo de moderno así que si no lo entienden digan que tratare de explicarme con más claridad

"el escape y una nueva oportunidad"

En el bosque todos dicen que es hermoso, pero cerca de un lugar que era prohibido para cualquier persona que deseara entrar, corriendo entremedio de la vegetación y la llovizna que caía, ase encontraban unos jóvenes que eran perseguidos por unos hombres de ropa negra con una insignia de nube roja en el pecho izquierdo.

-se están por aquí- grito uno de los hombres a lo que lo acompañaban.

Volteo la cabeza -¡corre naruto que nos alcanzan! – grito para volver la vista adelante. Un joven de cabellera negra, una piel de un color crema y ojos carbón, a su amigo de cabello rubio, piel medianamente morena y ojos celeste. que iba atrás de él, cubriendo una horrible herida en su abdomen

-sasuke no puedo más, me duele mucho –le dijo el rubio al azabache, apretando más la herida.

-sigue que casi llegamos a una ciudad- le dijo, cuando volteo vio que el rubio estaba en el suelo recobrando el aliento- _maldición!_ –así que volteo y trato de levantarlo pero no podía, y volteo, vio que se acercaban más. Alejándose unos metros de su compañero, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, mientras manchas negras se expandían en todo el cuerpo, y cuando las tuvo en todas partes, su piel se coloco gris, sus ojos rojos tomaron un color negro en la parte donde debería estar blanco y la pupila se coloco de un color amarillo oscuro y su cabello negro se volvió un celeste pálido y más largo de lo normal. Mientras en su espalda le salían dos alas que más parecían manos.

Así que tomo a su amigo y emprendió vuelo a la vista de los perseguidores, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

Mientras en la ciudad, todos corrían buscando refugio, y entre ellos tres jóvenes que se dirigían hacia la casa de su amiga. Cuando una de ella miro para arriba vio algo volar que era más grande que un ave y muy pequeño para ser avion.

-que extraño… -pensó sin dejar de correr.

Cuando llegaron, una joven de cabello largo y rubio, y ojos de color celeste de no más de 16 años. Les abrió la puerta con un par de toallas.

-pensé que no vendrían –les dijo con una sonrisa a sus amigas.

-si lo sentimos, es que la lluvia nos tomo por sorpresa- dijo una joven de cabello corto y rosa, de ojos jade. Tomando la toalla y secándose el cabello.

-hola ino-san- dijo otra joven de ojos perla y un cabello largo azul marino, tomando la toalla.

-hola ino – dijo otra de cabello castaño amarrado con dos tomates y ojos café. Tomo la toalla y se desato el cabello y lo seco.

Enteraron a la sala y tomaron un delicioso té con un trozo de torta de piña con crema.

-que rico ino-san, no savia que savias cocinar. –dijo la oji perla

-ha ni creas que ella lo izo hinata que solo lo compro- hablo la oji jade, mirando a la rubia.

-mentira, esta vez yo lo hice sakura –dijo toda orgullosa, pero eso fue desvaneciéndose- después de varios intentos- miro la mesa toda triste.

-hahahaha ino, pero te salio rico ¿o no?- dijo la castaña.

-si! –dijeron al uniso, y callo un trueno del cielo que iso cortar la luz.-haaaa! – asi siguieron conversando de que hicieron en toda la semana y cosas asi

Después de un rato se fueron a la avitacion de ino y prendieron unas velas que iluminaron la mayoria de la avitacion. Cuando en el patio se escucho unos ruidos que no provenian de un trueno.

-que ocurre? –dijo la oji perla.

-no se hinata- le coontesto sakura.

-si se quieren meter ladrones –dijo la castaña.

-no se ten-ten, vamos a revisar- dijo sakura, tomando una vela, seguida por todas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta mandaron a hinata a abrir la puerta. Y la inocente abrio la puerta y no vio nada por la lluvia que seguia, asi que tomaron unos paragua y salieron mas.

Hinata nerviosa dijo –haha no hay nada asi que podemos devolvernos- se quiso devolver cuando algo en las plantas se movio.

-hinata, anda y mira que es- le dijo ten-ten, mientras la otra le obedecía.

Asi que se hacerco y observo, viendo a dos personas. –sakura, ino, ten-ten vengan necesitan ayuda. –dijo mientras trataba de sostener a uno de ello.

-que ocurre?- se acercaron y ayudaron a hinata.

Después de que todas llevaran a los jóvenes adentro de la casa, dejaron en la sala al peli negro, mientras al rubio lo llevaron a la habitación donde hinata y sakura trataban de curar.

-quiénes son? –dijo la rubia mientras acercaba la mano para quitar un mechón de cabello que estaba tapando la cara del peli negro, cuando este le sujeto la mano –ha!

-ino! –trato de alejar la mano del niño pero era demasiado fuerte- suéltala! –le grito la castaña.

Cuando reacciono – que? Que hago aquí? Dónde estoy? Y naruto? él está herido donde esta!

-calmate… naruto está bien unas niñas lo están atendiendo- dijo la castaña, mientras soltaba a su amiga del agarre del jeven.

Se destapo y sento en el sillón, tambaleando empezó a caminar asia la avutacion donde el sentía el aroma de naruto. –naruto…- abrió la puerta y vio como las niñas le curavan con desinfectantes y le colocaban vendas. –naruto….

Hinata volteo y se asusto como estaba el – niño no, deves descansar –le sujeto el brazo tratando de llevarlo a la avitacion de alado sin hacer resistencia.

-como te llamas? –pregunto él mirándola con duda en su rostro.

-hyuga hinata, y tu?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Uchiha sasuke –le contesto mientras le sonreía, lo que a ella le parecio lindo.

Abrió la puerta de la avitacion y entraron- quédate aquí,y descuida por tu amigo el estará bien – le dijo para salir de la avitacion.

-gracias –dijo en un suspiro, si dejar de pensar en su amigo, pero la niña ojos perla le parecio linda y adorable. Algo que antes no habia visto en su vida, nunca. –hyuga hinata… que lindo nombre. –dijo mientras se acobijaba en la cama, que para el muy blandita y suave. No como en el lugar que antes vivía o si a eso se le podía decir vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los consejos, y lamentó a verme tardado en el capítulo nuevo

"Integrándose a la sociedad"

Como las niñas desconfían de aquellos extraños montaron guardia por turnos toda la noche, en el cual no ocurriendo. Al día siguiente todas tenían sueño, a exención de los jóvenes que estaban despiertos.

-buen día –dijo el azabache entrando a la cocina, donde estaban las niñas que estaban medias dormidas.

La haruno le contesto -hola como- bostezo- estas?

-bien pero, Naruto dónde está? -Dijo ya más serio.

-A aquí estoy Sasuke-teme –dijo el Uzumaqui entrando por la puerta.

La haruno se levantó de la silla caminando desesperada hacia el rubio – oye tu deberías estar descansando! -Le grito mientras el otro solo cerraba los ojos como un niñito al que reprendían.

-lo siento, pero no me duele- dijo el rubio.

-a ver –hablo la oji perla, acercándose al niño, cuando llego alado de él, le levanto la polera hasta donde estaba la herida y saco de apoco el parche, no tenía nada a pesar de que ayer era una herida profunda – pe-pero como te curas-este tan rápido?- pregunto asustada.

-he… -el rubio miro a su amigo.

-él es así, aunque lo golpees muy fuerte se cura rápido – sonrío forzado.

-ha… bueno quieren desayunar? –dijo la rubia.

El rubio le brillaron los ojos –sí, pero ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –pregunto.

Todas se miraron, pero después sonrieron –soy sakura haruno –dijo la peli roza.

-yo ten-ten – hablo la castaña

-soy Ino yamanaka – dijo la rubia.

-soy Hinata Hyuga – dijo la oji perla – y los suyos cuáles son?

El rubio la miro y con una gran sonrisa dijo –Naruto Uzumaqui.

-yo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el azabache.

Ten-ten los miro dudosa –ha… y ¿qué hacían en el patio de la casa? Y ¿Naruto tenía una horrible herida?

Los dos se quedaron callados – he… -el Uchiha dijo- porque… corríamos de un perro que ataco a Naruto… así que saltamos la pared cayendo en su patio.

-Ten-ten-chan déjalos que descansen ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la yamanaka y la castaña solo asintió dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Tomaron té con pan tostado y mantequilla, se reían y conversaban habidos preguntas.

-jajajajaja sakura-chan –se rio el Uzumaqui- así que ustedes dos antes se pelearon por un muñeco de peluche?. –la yamanaka y la haruno se avergonzaron.

-ja ja ja ja chistoso o no Naruto?- dijo sarcásticamente la yamanaka, cuándo se volteo hacia el azabache que tomaba tranquilamente. –y Sasuke-kun tiene novia?

Se atoro- ha a… ¿QUE?- dijo mirándolo asustado. –no!

-así que estas disponible? –le miro seductoramente.

-he... si… pero no quiero nada por ahora –dijo comportándose serio nuevamente.

-ha –dijo desanimada comiendo un pan.

-y donde vive? –preguntó la hyuga.

-he… no tenemos casa, ya que… somos de otra ciudad. –dijo el Uzumaqui.

-ha… que mal… -dijo la hyuga- y tienen parientes por aquí o conocen a alguien?.

-la verdad ustedes son las primeras personas con las que hablamos. –respondió.

-oye Hinata no tu familia tiene varias casas que no utilizan ¿Podrís hospedarlos hay?- dijo la castaña.

-primero tendría que conversarlo con mi padre… -

Se levantó de la mesa –no podríamos aceptarlo, ya conseguiremos algún hogar a verdad, y les agradecemos su hospitalidad, Naruto vamos.

-si –se levantó de la mesa-gracias por todo chicas- se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Adiós –se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Caminaron hacia la plaza de la ciudad admirando lo colorido delas cosas y la alegría que emanaba.

-qué lindo… -dijo sonriente el rubio. –y… ahora que hacemos? –su cara cambio a una seria.

- conseguir un trabajo y dinero.

-hay como hacemos eso sí que los del laboratorio nos encuentren?.

-un… trabajando en cualquier cosa que no llame mucho la atención.- dijo sentándose en la banca yen que podría ser? –miro para todas partes y vio un pequeño anuncio que se necesitaba camarero para un club. -Eso! Naruto ven-corrieron hacia el local donde estaba el anuncio.

Mientras en el laboratorio

Un hombre de cabello alborotado de color naranja, caminaba de un lugar hacia otro –maldición! Que hacemos los experimentos escaparon hacia la ciudad y si publicamos su desaparición daría a conocer nuestra organización! Y si no lo hacemos podrían dañar a alguien buscaran el lugar de donde salieron y de todas formas la organización…

-pein-sempai… -una mujer de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos, se acercó al peli naranja - …si mandas a algunos internos que los vallan a buscar y que los traigan de regreso, así nadie lo sabría.

-si… vamos a hacer eso, pero si algo sale mal tú lo vas a pagar caro.

Al día siguiente como lo había dicho pein, mando a uno de sus internos, que fuera encubierto, su nombre era kabuto, un hombre de cabellera gris amarrada en una cola, con lentes y ojos negros. Le habían pasado una foto de los dos buscado, para que se le hiciera más fácil de identificarlo.

Mientras con los chico, se tuvieron que ir a trabajar al club, por jornada completa.

-que aburrido Sasuke… -dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba las mesas del lugar.

-no te quejes Naruto… -dijo el azabache, mientras barría el lugar. –que si no hubieras dicho que querías un adelanto, no estaríamos trabajando la jornada completa (la verdad,- no sé cómo es eso de las jornadas de trabajo, así que si estoy mal, corrijan me) .

-pero con eso pudimos alquilar un departamento… dime que no te pareció cómodo? –dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y estaba entrando ino con ten-ten –Naruto mira quienes son- .

-ha!, ino y ten-ten… -las otras notaron la presencia de los dos, así que se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-hola Naruto…. Hola Sasuke-kun –dijo toda coqueta ino con un guiño.

-ho-hola ino… hola ten-ten –respondió todo asustado Sasuke

-hola… -dijo ten-ten, la verdad que a ella no le agradaba mucho los dos jóvenes

-hola ten-ten y ino- dijo todo animado Naruto

-y trabajan aquí?- pregunto ino.

-si!, pero la verdad me aburro- dijo en susurro.

-… y que hacen por aquí? –dijo Sasuke.

-buscábamos un lugar donde hacer una reunión, y creo que ya lo encontramos- dijo ino

-a ven a venir todas? Cuando?- pregunto Naruto

-sí, sakura, ten-ten, Hinata –dijo eso y Sasuke la miro atento- y yo. Y al parecer hoy…

-bien la estaremos esperando ansiosos.

-cuando tienen días libre? –pregunto la rubia.

-el fin de semana…- dijo Naruto

-oye, si nos juntamos el fin de semana, hay te muestro algunos amigos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ino, mientras ten-ten la miraba incomoda.

-de acuerdo- dijo el rubio todo emocionado- e días . –las chicas se salieron del lugar.

Afuera caminaron, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos ten-ten agarro a ino.

-ino, segura de lo que esas haciendo? –dijo esta mientras la miraba seria.

-si lo estoy ten-ten, así que no te preocupes mas ¿ok?. –le sonrío.

-bien, pero estate atenta … -empezaron a caminar.

En el parque un peli gris miraba a diferentes lado, buscando a alguien –los encontraron? –preguntó por un transmisor en su cuello que parecía una gargantilla.

Por el transmisor le respondió – no… pero seguiremos buscando… kabuto-sempai.

-ok –dejo el transmisor mientras caminaba tranquilo por el lugar.

Continuara

(Reviens?) Ha y le agregue capítulos de relleno


End file.
